Harry Potter and the end of the Beginning
by lklvblvne
Summary: After the sixth book Harry's world is turned upside down with the appearance of a mysterious woman. Harry and Ginny must learn that what they have cannot just be swept to one side
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the End of the Beginning **

Disclaimer – Nothing you recognize belongs to me, it's all J.K's

Chapter One

Harry sat in the sun with Ron and Hermione trying not to dwell on what had just taken place. Within the space of an hour he had attended the funeral of his mentor and broken his own heart, as well as Ginny's by ending their relationship.

Ron and Hermione were sitting very closely he noticed, and he couldn't help but wonder if they had finally admitted what everyone else already knew.

The crowds of people had begun to thin out after the ministry had left and now Hogwarts had once again become a peaceful place. The future of Hogwarts was still very unsure though. After Dumbledore's death no one knew what the next step should be. How could the school remain open without its figurehead?

Harry however had already gone over all these thoughts and settled on musing over the horcruxes. Over and over in his head he kept saying "Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's, the locket, the cup and the snake." He knew that he somehow had to find and destroy all these things; the problem was he had no idea where to begin. Without Dumbledore around to explain everything, Harry was beginning to feel like he was drowning.

Ron and Hermione had decided that they would accompany him where ever he needed to go. This was a bad idea from the start he knew. But how to get them to see that this was something he couldn't do with them.

So lying in the sun next to the lake with his two best friends Harry tried to figure out an escape plan – what he didn't know was that currently the means for his escape was just walking through the Hogwarts gates.

The group of elves walked tall and proud into the Hogwarts grounds. They passed the groups of people still left from the funeral and made their way up to the white tomb. The leader, a young woman approached the tomb alone and then suddenly dropped to one knee in front of it.

Harry leaned over to his friends and said "I knew that Dumbledore had some interesting friends but they're elves."

"High elves Harry, no one has seen the high elves since the time of the founders. How on earth did Dumbledore know them?" Hermione said in an awed voice. "We're witnessing history, this is amazing."

The groups of people were openly staring in amazement at what was taking place in front of them. Professor McGonagall walked up to the group of unusual visitors and began to speak in hushed tones to all of them, except the young woman who remained crouched in front of the tomb.

Suddenly she stood up and turned to McGonagall and the other elves all stood down allowing her to take charge of the situation.

"Professor, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, just a pity about the circumstances. I thank you for sending word." She said just loud enough for the trio to hear. "I cannot change what has come to pass but I can help with what is coming, I need to speak with him."

The trio all exchanged a curious look while McGonagall looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you had planned with Albus, but he is still a child. I'm not sure that you meeting with him would be the best idea."

The elf looked directly at McGonagall.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but there are things that now must be taken care of. Your leader is dead and I must begin to train his heir, I am after all the only one who can."

McGonagall sighed loudly. There was complete silence over the whole area as everyone present waited with baited breath to find out what on earth the two women were talking about. Harry had an uneasy feeling starting up in his stomach. He had the strangest feeling he knew what was about to happen.

McGonagall looked at the elf and with a resigned expression on her face, nodded and began to walk towards Harry.

Harry's feeling of uneasiness grew as the Professor stopped in front of him and said "Harry I would like you to meet Elle Burgess."

He looked at the elf. She looked about the same age as him and had dark brownish reddish hair that was long and straight and hung almost to her waist. Large silver eyes looked him up and down taking in everything.

"Of course. Harry it's wonderful to finally be here with you. I have been waiting for some time for this day. I would like to offer an invitation for you and one other to come with me and begin training." Her tone had changed when she began to speak to him. She was so quiet that only those close by could hear her. Harry was floored. He glanced at the Headmistress and saw her nod slightly, giving approval.

"I can't just leave with you, for a start I have no idea who you are. You could be just trying to get me away from Hogwarts so that you can kill me, you could be working for Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed loudly

"I think we should continue this discussion in the heads office." Professor McGonagall began to usher the group towards the castle when the lead elf turned towards Ginny, who was sitting with the rest of her family watch in disbelief.

"You, the redhead girl. I think you had better join us."

And so the group made their way to Dumbledore's office. Eight elves, the headmistress, the famous Gryffindor trio and Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Nothing you recognize belongs to me, it's all J.K's

Chapter Two

As the group walked up to the head's office, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but stare at their guests. The elves all had weapons strapped to their bodies, but Elle the leader had the most.

"See anything you like? She asked the teens

"Why do you have so many weapons? Harry asked "can't you use magic?"

"I prefer to plan for every eventuality. A wand can only do so much. When you are in a battle it's best to be able to use all sorts of weapons, I mean magic is all good but if someone gets to close it won't do much good stopping them from punching you in the face."

Harry thought back to the train ride at the beginning of the year when Malfoy broke his nose and silently agreed, Hermione however was not so easily swayed to this way of thinking.

"With magic you should be able to stop people from getting close enough to hurt you in that way. I think that physical violence is stupid, there's just no need for it."

"That is why I'm not offering to train you, only your friends."

Hermione looked quite put out by this while Ron looked pleased. Harry guessed that he figured that if Hermione wasn't the friend that was going to be invited with Harry, then he would be. Harry wasn't so sure that's what the plan was though. He kept glancing a Ginny who had remained quiet. Her eyes were very red and puffy and she followed along without looking at anyone. A sudden stab of guilt hit Harry straight through the heart. He had caused her that pain and he knew it.

They at last reached the stone gargoyle and the professor said the password, granting them all entry to the office. The thirteen of them squeezed in to begin the discussion. Elle sighed and looked around.

"O.k. this isn't going to work, Merenwen can you take the guard and wait for me at the bottom of the stairs. I hope to not be to long."

Merenwen nodded and lead the group out the door. Now there was room to breathe.

"Damn elves, following me everywhere, no peace from them." Elle muttered pacing and shaking her head.

"Excuse me for asking" said Harry "but I thought you were an elf to?"

Elle looked up at Harry and smiled

"Well you would be wrong; I'm just as human as you and your friends. But you'll learn more about me shortly. Now I need to talk you into accompanying me back to the Elvin realm. Your late headmaster gave me a job to do and I intend on following through." She began to search her pockets

"Bloody hell where is that letter!"

Professor McGonagall's face tensed and she looked at Elle very disapprovingly.

"Aha! I knew that I had it somewhere. Harry this is for you." She handed him the letter and sat down looking gleeful.

"Who's it from?" Asked Harry.

"Open it and find out." Elle said mysteriously

Harry slowly open the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper enclosed within. After a brief look Harry when white and suddenly felt glad that he was already sitting down.

"Who's it from mate?" Ron leaned over trying to read over Harry's shoulder.

"Sirius." Harry whispered

The group sat in stunned silence. It was impossible, Sirius was dead Harry thought to himself. He did his best to pull himself together and began to read it to the others.

"_Harry_

_I know this will come as a shock to you but I'm not dead. Now don't get angry with everyone for not telling you, they don't know. _

_When I fell through the archway I thought I must be dead as well. Turns out that the archway is a doorway – just not to the afterlife._

_I ended up in a forest that kind of looked like the forbidden forest. In fact I spent my first few days there so sure that's where I was that I kept trying to find Hogwarts. Needless to say I did eventually realize that I was somewhere else._

_On about my fourth day Elle found me and took me back to where she lives with the elves. Turns out that the archway connects the Elvin world with the human world! How's that for crazy. The elves must hate us after all the criminals the ministry sent through._

_Anyway I would have gotten in touch sooner but I was told that if I wanted to stay here then I couldn't. At first this didn't bother me, I was quite ready to come back and see you and Moony but then they told me what they had planned for you and I just knew I had to be here for that._

_You can trust Elle Pronglet. Do what ever she says; she was one of Dumbledore's most trusted people. I know you will do the right thing so I will see you soon_

_Padfoot"_

The room was silent. The four students and their headmistress stared at each other with shock evident on their faces. Elle looked like she was ready to explode with excitement. Her eyes were twinkling and she couldn't sit still. She looked at Harry expectantly

"Well? Does that help with some of you worries?

"I don't know what to say right now." Harry just looked lost. Ginny got up and sat at his feet, holding his hands in hers.

"Its o.k. Harry we're here." She whispered

For a moment he just sat there staring into her eyes. He looked at Elle.

"How do I know that this is real? You could have faked the letter"

"I can tell you what the question was that you wanted Sirius and Remus to answer after looking in snape's pensive. Would this help you to believe that I have seen your godfather?"

"I think the fact that you knew that I had looked in snape's pensive and contacted Sirius should be enough." Said Harry not wanting the others to know what he had seen.

"So now what? You want Ron and I to go with you? Will we see Sirius?"

Elle looked at them all and said simply

"Harry I have no desire to take you and Ron anywhere. You and Ginny however do need to come with me immediately."

* * *

The two teenagers followed the elves through the forest. Harry couldn't und4erstand how the elves managed to walk making so little noise. He was doing his best but next to them he thought he sounded like an elephant. Ginny was doing a little better but not by much. 

Harry sighed. After Elle's announcement about Ginny coming all hell had broken loose with everyone shouting and complaining about how she was to young or inexperienced or just not suited. Ginny however had quietly looked a Elle and said

"I accept, when do we leave."

Not willing to argue with anymore people the small group had left before the rest of the Weasley's were informed. Harry had only gone along with it after it was threatened that he could stay behind and Ginny could go on without him. He knew someone needed to watch out for her so he shrunk his trunk, shoved it in his pocket and joined Ginny and the elves for the trek through the forest to the point where they could 'jump' back to the Elvin realm.

That was another thing. What the hell was this 'jumping' business? It had barely been explained before they left and now the elves were walking so quickly that they had to use all their energy just to keep up instead of questioning them about it.

After about three hours the group came to a halt. Harry and Ginny felt like they had been through the wars and were both ready to go to bed. One of the elves pulled a strange looking rock out of their pocket and began to whisper strange words at it. Elle wandered over and stood next to them

"Valandil is speaking in elvish. You'll get used to it; at the moment he is asking the stone to allow us entry to the elvish world."

Harry and Ginny watched in amazement as the stone began to glow a bright blue and a large round portal extended from it.

"Time to jump guys." Elle grinned and grab their arms, and pulled them through the portal.

Finally, Harry thought, a way of traveling that I don't hate. Then they slammed into the ground.

"Oohhh that was unexpected." Groaned Ginny as they all tried to sit up and look around

"You get used to it." Said someone standing in front of them. Harry's vision began to clear and he saw standing there the face he had been missing for the last year – his godfather Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Nothing you recognize belongs to me, it's all J.K's

Chapter 3

"Well kiddo, did you miss me?" Sirius said grinning down at his godson who was busily trying to untangle himself from Elle and Ginny.

"SIRIUS!" Yelled Harry, finally making it to his feet. They stood staring at each other for a second before Sirius grabbed at Harry, pulling him into a tight hug.

"God is this real? I missed you so much."

"It's real Harry, I missed you to pup. Come on we're being terrible gentlemen here." Sirius broke the hug and leaned down to help up the girls. Harry looked around and saw that they were in a forest, much like the one they had just left. The elves had jumped in just behind Harry's little group, and much to his surprise had managed to stay on their feet.

"Come on." said Elle "let's get back to fainu-kemi, then you lot can catch up all you want in your room." Fainu-kemi Harry remembered was the name of the elven city they would be staying in. Elle and the elves had explained to Harry and Ginny on the walk through the forbidden forest that it was one of the last great elven cities and that it's name meant 'free land'. It was founded when the elves left the human realm over a thousand years ago. So Harry followed the others out of the forest clearing and made his way to their new home.

* * *

When they reached the city the group made their way to the largest building that Harry could see. It was beautiful. So luxurious and just peaceful – if building could be called that. The lush green of the forest was continued here with plants everywhere, including growing up the walls of the building. The building itself was made out of white marble and seemed to have risen from the earth itself as apposed to being constructed by any creature.

"Pretty neat huh guys." Said Sirius to Harry and Ginny

Ginny just raised her left eyebrow in Sirius' direction and said "you really are the king of understatement aren't you".

Harry quietly chuckled to himself as they were lead through winding corridors. The building seemed to go on forever.

Finally they reached their destination. Elle opened a door and they were faced with a suite of rooms. They entered the lounge and both Harry and Ginny struggled to keep their mouths from dropping open with the opulence of it all.

"These are your rooms while you are guests of the realm. The bedroom is through here and the bathroom is just of the bedroom." Elle explained in a matter of fact way.

Ginny walked into the bedroom and shouted "um I think there might be a mistake here."

"What's up Gin?" Harry followed her in and stopped staring at the large bed that dominated the room

"Elle we're not expected to share this bed are we? I mean that would be crazy, we're not even dating anymore and Ron would murder me."

Elle just laughed at them both and explained that the elven way was to be at peace with your feelings. They had both admitted to each other they way they felt so why would they be crazy enough to try and hide them now? She then proceeded to tell them that the only reason that Ginny was allowed to come in the first place was because she was Harry soulmate so they may as well just get on with it.

Sirius was obviously trying to hide his amusement at their discomfort. Harry glared at him before asking a question that had immediately began to bother him.

"If the only reason Ginny is here is because she is my soulmate, then why did you say you would leave without me?" Harry thought he was very clever in saying this but the girls just laughed.

"Oh Harry" said Ginny "She just said that to get you to go without any arguments, and it worked pretty well I think."

Sirius laughed at this and told Harry he was just like his father. Harry glared at the others, crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry." Elle chided him. "Now I have a lot to take care of, Sirius can I leave you in charge? Dinner is at 6:30 in the main dinning room – do not be late, the King and Queen will be in attendance and they wish to meet both of you."

She gave Sirius a look turned and left the room.

"Well now that she's gone lets catch up." Said Sirius settling himself in one of the overstuffed armchair in Harry and Ginny's lounge.

For the next few hours that's what they did. Harry told Sirius all about what had happened in the past year while Ginny held his hand supporting him in the only way she could.

"God Harry I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I just thought I would be able to do more good here." Sirius lowered his head into his hands and mumbled something about bloody elves and their stupid rules.

He looked up at them and smiled. "I'm going to help train you both, get you ready for what you have to face when you return to Hogwarts. You see your not the only ones who have been busy this year, I've learnt an awful lot and the elves have agreed that you will probably learn better from someone you know and respect."

Sirius then sighed and got to his feet.

"we had better begin to prepare for dinner, when the king and queen are there it's quite formal so if you look in your room you should find proper robes to wear laid out on the bed. I'm just in the next room if either of you need anything or have any questions."

With that Sirius left to go and get himself ready. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, this was the first time they had been alone since everything had happened. Ginny took charge and dragged Harry to the bedroom to look at the robes they had been supplied with.

"Oh Harry aren't they beautiful!" Ginny said holding up her robes which had been carefully laid out ready for her to wear

"I bags first shower. Unless you want to join me?" Ginny looked at Harry and gave him a sly little grin

"I a um well…." Harry began to go as red as Ginny's hair. Oh my god he thought, one of the sexiest women in the world is offering to have a shower with me!

Ginny just laughed and said "God Harry you really are to easy! I'm kidding." With that she left to shower and Harry sat down heavily on the bed.

Please review - let me know what you think of my first fan fic


End file.
